Scarlett lights and black nights
by BackToTheFuture1995
Summary: A story of adventure, friendship, love, anguish and betrayal. Tiger-Lily has lived in the real world (our world) for all of her eighteen years until she meets a mysterious young man named Peter. There is something about Lily only Never-Land can reveal, however she is going to have to get there to find out. Peter Pan based with dramatic and new twists.
1. Prolouge - Drunken Madness

**Prolouge - Drunken Madness.**

The air was warm and the sky was clear during the late, summer night in June. Lily's ears were still ringing from loud, bass music she previously heard. The alcohol she had been drinking still hadn't worn off. Trying to keep up with her two friends - singing at the top of their lungs walking through the sleeping street - was really quite difficult when she could see four of them.  
"Tiger-Lily! C'mon." Her first friend Matt called after her when he noticed she was falling behind.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, just slow down a bit." Lily giggled at her stumbling movements.  
"Oh you are totally gone. How much did you drink at that party?" Her next friend Jess smiled while she watched Lily struggle.  
"Enough, that's how much she drank." Matt laughed.  
"Hey! I'm still here you know?" Lily scowled as she finally caught up with the two.  
"Just about." Jess placed her hand to gesture her mocking sympathy. The trio continued to travel to the end of road, laughing and singing out of time to any tune they could think of. Lily made sure she wouldn't fall behind anymore by putting one arm around the others shoulders.

Twenty minutes past by the time Lily got to her front porch,  
"Shh, guys you will wake up my mom if you are any louder." She whispered to her friends while rummaging through her bag to find her door keys.  
"Oops, sorry Lily." Jess hiccupped.  
"Well, I best walk Jess to her house and get home myself. Are you sure you're going to make it to your door without falling over?" Matt rose his eyebrow as he watched Lily trying her hardest to stand up straight.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just hope my mom isn't awake to see me like this." Lily laughed once more.  
"Okay, we'll see you Monday at college then. Night." Matt and Jess waved goodnight leaving Lily to walk to her front door.

Lily made sure she was silent as she tip-toed to her bedroom. She didn't pay attention to where she flung her bag, all she wanted to do was get into her bed and sleep. She thought it was hot night so she opened her window slightly to cool her down. Lily didn't even change her outfit nor did she care because as soon as her head hit that pillow she was out like a light.

Lily awoke to realise it was still pitch black outside which meant it wasn't morning yet. She sat up to be welcomed with her head throbbing from early events of that night. She groaned in pain and rubbed her eyes. Lily looked around as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed her window was wide open.  
"The damn wind." She muttered and walked over to slam it shut.  
"Shhh."  
She swore she heard a whisper from inside her wardrobe. Lily instantly jolted. She knew someone was in her room. Was it her friends playing a prank of her? Did she let them in earlier to stay over? She couldn't remember. She edged over to the wall and picked up a tennis racket resting on her bedside cabinet. She held it close to her chest as she waited to see if the mysterious noise climbed out. A minute past. She began to think she just imagined the noise until the wardrobe's right door creaked open slowly. A dark figure followed and closed the door behind. Without thinking Lily rose the racket above her and whacked it right across the mysterious person's head.  
"Ahh Shit!" A male voice whined as the person fell to the ground. Lily ran to the other side of the room to flip her night light on to see who she hit. A guy about her age (or very close to eighteen) was leaning against her closet with his arms around his face. He was wearing dark green clothes or rags Lily thought. She also thought strangely it suited him. She slowly walked over making sure the racket was at least one foot in front of her.  
"W-who are you? And what are y-you doing in my bedroom?" Lily stammered as the adrenaline was disappearing.  
"Look, I'm sorry this was all a misunderstanding…" He began to get back up on his feet, however his arms were still protecting his face.  
"Don't move! Who are you? If you don't tell me I'm calling the police." Lily poked her racket nearer.  
"There is no need to call the police, I was just-" He was cut off again by Lily.  
"Don't move! Tell me who you are?" She hissed.  
"Okay, just don't hit me again because your swings hurt. My name is Peter." He was now on his feet (He was noticeably a few inches taller than her).  
"Peter who?" Lily didn't realise that she lowered her weapon.  
"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you sweetheart." He smiled. He was actually joking around? An intruder was actually standing a foot away from her smiling like they were friends? She had to be dreaming.  
"Why are you here?" She decided that _Peter_ was all she was getting for now.  
"It isn't my fault, Long story short my friend came here and -" Once again she cut his sentence short.  
"Your friend?! Where are they? Are they in my wardrobe as well. Christ!" Lily started to freak out. She stormed over to the wardrobe doors and swung them open. Suddenly a little burst of light flew at her trying to attack. Lily had no idea what it was but it was bloody annoying. She took her racket and swung it through the air like a fly swatter. The little ball of light was now eye level with her revealing that it wasn't just some insect that lit up, but it was actually a really tiny girl with wings. It looked like the miniature person was having ago at her but all Lily called hear was ringing sound. That's it she was sure that this was a dream.  
"What the hell!" Lily yelped. Without warning before she could say anything else Peter grabbed her, locked her in his chest with one arm and placed his hand around her mouth so she wouldn't draw unwanted attention.  
"Okay this is going to be very hard to believe but you have to listen…" Peter slowly started to whisper in her ear. Lily had no idea what was going on but she had no choice other than to listen to what he had to say...

* * *

**I have decided to have a little break from my Back to the Future fiction and try something completely different. Obviously it is very early days yet but I promise this will be a very enjoyable read. Hope you love whats to come :) Thanks.**


	2. A Stranger Before Battle

**Chapter One - A stranger before battle**

**France 1916**

"How many hours we got left James?"  
"At least nine."  
Peter gulped with the sound of his brother's reply echoing inside his mind.  
"Peter are you okay? You look whiter than a ghost." James watched the expression of his younger sibling's face change numerous times, hinting that something was wrong.  
"Um, yeah I'm alright. Just a bit nervous about tomorrow." Peter acted out he was fine, although he wanted to get out of this camp and flee all the way back to London. James understood completely why his brother wasn't his _happy go lucky self_ at this treacherous time. Nobody here were their selves. They were all living, fighting, breathing and dying in a first world war.

Peter and James were orphans at a very young age. The two never met their father and there really wasn't much to say about him either. James vaguely would remember his mother telling him stories about his father being a sailor and travelling out to sea. He loved every moment of them tales - whether if they were true or not. Ever since, James dreamed of having his own adventures out on the water. However, Peter had no such memories. His mother died after giving birth leaving five year old James and new born Peter alone and orphaned. No where to go and no family to live with, they were placed into a nearby orphanage until their sixteenth birthdays. James always felt sorry for his younger brother because he didn't know any other life than the life he lived in the home. He began to tell Peter stories just like their mother told him every night. Peter would be just as excited and wowed as James used to be. Unfortunately it all eventually stopped as they got older and realised that all they were, were just stories. Now, eighteen years later from their mothers death, the two brothers were no longer in a home and definitely no longer boys. Instead they were in northern France, serving their country in a horrific war.

"Any man would be lying if they said they wasn't at the very least nervous Peter." James reassured his brother.  
"Yes I know but this could be the last time we ever get to see each other and-" Peter's worrying was paused by their general giving orders to pack up and start moving.  
"Hmm, guess we got to get going then brother." James patted his brother on the back as he saw a few fellow troops he knew coming their way, "And don't talk like that. There is no way that tomorrow will be the last time. I can never get rid of ya even how hard I try." James finally got a slight smile out of Peter.  
"Okay well I'll catch up with you and the others in a bit. Just got to make sure I have everything." Peter picked up his helmet to begin putting things away.  
"Okay, just don't take to long or you'll get left behind." James jogged off to the troops while Peter sighed,  
"Here's me hoping." He muttered under his breath.

Peter never wanted to join the army. He only just got out of the orphanage before the war began. He was barely an adult when James told him he had to volunteer. He was adamant that he didn't want to join, he wanted to start a new life for his self, see what the world had to offer. Not walk countless, tiring miles, use rifles and hope everyday isn't his last. But he couldn't let his brother go on his own, they had been together everyday from the start. Even just thinking about his older sibling gone for months even years at time made him feel uneasy. When he finally agreed James was ecstatic and told him this was the adventure they needed. Everyday since Peter trained and trained alongside his brother. He was told countless of times what to expect and what to do on the battlefield and trenches to the point he was no longer sure this was all worth it just to be with his brother. However he stuck to it and now is forever waiting to join the hundreds of thousands of troops in what would be his first ever battle and probably his last.

Peter shuddered at the thought and decided to get packing before he really did get left behind. Some soldiers were already a quarter of a mile up and he couldn't see his brother anymore. Every man looked the same from a distance in there uniform.

Peter threw enough dirt on the fire to put it out so he could catch up with James. Suddenly it was very dark without light. He noticed an odd shadow behind a tree a few yards away. He suggested that it was probably a soldier trying to hide so he didn't have to proceed with tomorrow. Peter even thought about joining him.  
"Hello?" Peter called out. He got no answer, "Hello? Are you alright?"  
The shadow fell to the ground. Peter knew something was wrong with the troop and rushed over to the tree. When he arrived the troop was wearing a jet, black cloak. Peter was confused. Why would he be wearing a cloak? It wasn't exactly a cold night.  
"Are you okay?" Peter asked once more as he tried to help the cloaked person to their feet. Their hood fell down to show in fact the troop was not a troop at all. Peter didn't even guess the correct gender. He staring straight at a woman. She looked timeless, her silky, black hair glided across her face. Her eyes were a deep amber - Peter even swore he could see the tiniest bit of red intertwining with the amber swirls. Her beauty was enough to melt any man into her command.  
"Thank you." Her voice tingled all the way through his body like an electric shock.  
"What happened, are you hurt?" Peter managed to finally say while trying his hardest not to stare into her eyes. What was it with those eyes?  
"No I'm not hurt. I seemed to of, got light headed. Nothing to worry about." She chimed. "Thank you again."  
"You don't need to thank me, just as long as you're alright."  
"Well, at least let me thank you some other way." The mysterious woman's grin was sly it nearly looked evil. Without Peter's permission she rested her tiny hands on his cheeks and guided his face to her velvet, rose lips. Peter didn't know what to expect, however as her lips touch his, energy sparked all around them and even though his eyes were closed, all he could see was images. Images of the trenches, of war and destruction. He could see machine guns firing, bombs exploding. He smelt death all around him it felt so real. It was like he was there. The last thing he saw was something no brother should ever see. James was lying on the ground not moving, only meters from Peter's view. Covered in blood and dirt. He was dead.

Peter suddenly opened his eyes. The mysterious woman's face was millimetres from his. He put it all into place, whatever she did, that kiss caused him to see what he just saw.  
"What did you just do?!" He practically threw her into the tall tree.  
She didn't seem phased at all. Instead she simply smiled,  
"I showed you the future."  
"What do you mean the future? How? Who are you? What are you?" Peter had so many questions and he wanted answers.  
"One question at a time Peter." She moved back towards him. He was about to ask who she was until he realised,  
"How did you know my name?"

"I know everyone's names, Peter."  
He couldn't get to grips with what was going on. How could she possibly know this?  
"You didn't answer my question?" He threatened. She sighed and continued,  
"I just do. It's a gift shall we say." Her voice started to sicken him it was like she was playing around. This was a game to her.  
"Who are you?"  
"I can't tell you that dearest Peter. However, I can tell you that I showed you a little something called a vision. I can see the future and your future is dark."  
"My brother why was he-"  
"Dead?" She finished his sentence, "Because he will be. If he goes out on that battlefield tomorrow he won't make it back alive, unless you do something about it."

Peter stared in astonishment. This wasn't happening, This wasn't real.  
"I don't believe you." Peter growled.

"Believing will save your brothers life."  
Peter didn't want to believe but could he take that risk? What if the visions he saw were true? His mind was arguing back and forth until he decided,  
"If what I saw was true, what have I got to do? And what's in this for you?"  
Her smile grew wider when he finally gave in,  
"You helped me and now I'm helping you. And the answer is simple, you save him."  
"How?!" Her riddles were beginning to anger him. She never replied, instead she untied the string of her cloak and adjusted her shoulders to show a glassy, scarlett pendant hanging from her neck. Below the huge gem there were another two red jewels hanging from it like rain drops. It was priceless. There couldn't be another one like it.  
"With this." She unlatched it off her neck and dropped it carefully into his palm.  
"A necklace?" Even though he was not convinced, Peter couldn't help but admire the intricate detail of the jewels.  
"It isn't just a necklace Peter, It is your brothers only way to survive."  
"Well, what does it do." Peter finally looked up to meet the eyes he previously tried to avoid.  
"It's powerful. A very powerful life force. It works by simply pulling off only one of the charms and the magic will do the rest." She clicked her fingers.  
"Magic? You can't be serious?"  
"Don't you believe in magic Peter?" Her eyes pierced through him.  
"I don't know what to believe." Peter sighed, "But I can't risk my brothers life over denial."  
"A wise decision."  
"So what happens with the other charm?"  
"Peter?!" Somebody called out for him into the distance. However, it was ignored.  
"That's for you to find out but remember there is always a consequence for each action a person takes Peter."  
"Peter? What are you doing?" The voice was getting closer,  
"What is that suppose to mean?" he demanded.  
"Just make sure you use it." She whispered. The voice called out for him one more time. He turned around to see his brother running up towards him. He had more questions, however when he looked back to the mysterious woman she was gone.  
"Peter, what are you doing? Are you okay?" James sneaked up behind him causing Peter to jump.  
"What? Sorry, yeah I'm fine." He quickly hid the pendant inside his pocket before James could see, " I um, thought I saw something suspicious behind this tree." He wasn't lying.  
"Well, it seems fine to me. Come on we need to get going brother." James pushed. Peter nodded and let his older brother lead the way. He didn't know what just happened or what was going to happen. However, what can you do when a complete stranger shows you that your brother is in danger? If his brother was really going to die tomorrow he wasn't going to take any chances and that pendant was his answer.

* * *

**Just a little note to say that this chapter was set during the night before of the 1916, Battle of the Somme during WWI. But more important things Peter and James are brothers ;D there will be reasons why I done this later on in the story. Also it gives it an interesting twist and I like it! I bet we're all wondering who the mysterious woman was? Well, we will find out pretty soon ;). Thanks for reading so far! **


	3. Get Back To Reality

**Chapter Two - Get back to reality. **

"My name is Peter Pan, I'm from Never-Land and this is Tinkerbell." He spoke so calmly that Lily almost believed every word. Was he for real? Peter Pan is a fictional character! She tried to get out of his hold. She had enough of this sick joke. Peter struggled to stop her from freeing herself,

"Listen to me. I'm telling the truth, you got to believe." His voice was stern, "I'm going to let you go okay, but you gotta promise you won't scream."

Lily nodded. It was all she could do. He loosened his grip around her and his palm left her lips. Lily saw it as an opportunity to run. She never even got to her bedroom door before she tripped over the racket and fell hands and knees first to the floor. Peter rushed over to help her back up.

"Tiger-Lily? What was that noise?" Her mothers voice echoed through the upper hallway. Peter backed away, he stared at Lily intently his face pleading her not to say he is here. He wouldn't have enough time to escape through the window before her mother saw and that would be an experience he rather not endure. Lily was indecisive. There was something about him, it might've have been that look he was giving her, or it even could've been what he decided tell her moments ago. She didn't know, however she needed to answer her mother.

"Umm, nothing mom. I just ah fell out of bed that's all." Lily lied, crossing her fingers hoping her Mother would turn back around before she got to her bedroom door.

"Oh for heavens sake Tiger-Lily. If you wasn't out most of the night getting drunk, you'd probably wouldn't be that foolish to collapse anywhere on your bed, like right on the edge!" Her mother complained and began to mumble curse words as she walked back down the hall to her own bedroom. Lily sighed in relief as Peter couldn't help but chuckle at her mother's words.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for my mom, she'd probably have a heart attack knowing a guy was in my room and she wouldn't even let me begin to explain why." Lily told a slight lie again. She did do it for him really, she just had no idea why?

"Well either way thank you." He smiled and began to look around.

"So, you're really Peter Pan huh?" Lily decided if this was a crazy dream, she might as well go with it.

"Yup, the real article." Peter leant against the window with his arms folded. His expression was smug.

"But you can't be real. You're a character in movies and books?" Lily questioned. Peter seemed to find what she said very amusing.

"Hmm, you got a point there but you're not the first person in your world to ever meet me sweetheart." He started to walk around,

"Okay one, stop calling me sweetheart there is nothing sweet about me..." Peter grinned as he realised it wound her up, "and two well tell me this. Peter Pan is meant to be a boy , you know 'the boy who never grows up'. You seem pretty grown up to me." Lily wanted to catch him out. He couldn't be real.

"Well, stories that get told over time are never always told word from word. It's like um, Chinese whispers. Someone says one thing someone hears another." Although he was talking, his mind was somewhere else. He noticed something rather interesting sitting on Lily's desk,

"What is this?" Peter asked as he picked it up to examine it closer. Lily laughed,

"You're serious right?" It didn't take her that long to realise he was being serious, "Um that's an IPod..." He at her like she just spoke in another language,

"An _I what?_" He rose an eyebrow.

"An IPod. You know an MP3 player?" Peter looked at her blankly, "It plays music..." She sighed and grabbed the MP3 off him to show how it worked.

"Put these in your ears." She demanded and began to turn the machine on. He did as he was told, however not expecting what happened next. Loud noises and voices started bleeding through his ear drums, he ripped the headphones away and threw himself back in shock. Lily found it hysterical, she couldn't decide whether to cry with laughter or make sure he never woke up her mom again.

"Are you okay?" She struggled to sound concerned.

"Um yeah I'm fine, thanks. How can you call that music? My ears are still ringing." His hands were placed over his ears protecting them from the small machine.

"Well, yes. Are you from the 1910 or something?" She mocked.

"Close enough, try 1916 and you got your answer." He smiled at the expression now forming on her face.

"How are you from 1916, that would make you at least like 110 years old? She tried to do quick math in her head.

"Well technically yes and 109 years old exactly."

"How?"

"I'm from NeverLand remember?"

Tinkerbell flew over in front of Peters face. She was trying to explain something to him but Lily couldn't understand.

"What do you mean we got to go Tink?" He frowned. Tinkerbell continued to pester him until he gave in, "Okay, okay I'll follow you." He walked over to the window where Tinkerbell now was.

"What is she saying?" Lily asked. He wasn't paying much attention anymore. Instead he was staring at the hazy, pink sky that was starting to appear.

"Sorry but Tink's right, we really got to get going."He grabbed the window's handle and pulled it open.

"Out of the window? Oh wait of course you're Peter Pan." Lily rolled her eyes.

"You can come with us if you want if you still don't believe me." He smiled. Was he serious? Lily was shocked at herself for even considering it.

"Umm, no thanks. I'll think I will pass on this occasion."

Peter was taken back slightly. His offer had never been declined before,

"Oh. Well you know where I am if you ever change your mind. Another time Madame" He winked and bowed goodbye.

"And where would that be?" She frowned.

"Have you never watched the movies?" He smiled one last time before jumping out of her window. She ran over to see if he landed but there was no sight of him or Tinkerbell. Lily closed her window rubbed her face. She decided not to think about anything that just happened and to get a few more hours sleep before the sun was well and truly up...

"Tiger-Lily get up it is nearly midday!"

"M-mom could you just, whisper I've got a headache." Lily moaned as her mother yanked the covers off her bed.

"I have no sympathy. You woke me up twice last night, how could you fall out of your own bed, now come on I need you to help me down in the kitchen. I'll meet you downstairs." Lily's mother commanded. She ignored her mother and pulled the covers back over wanting a few more minutes of peace. She remembered last night with her friends, partying until the early hours of the morning. She smiled. It was the only time she could escape, to be her and have fun. Lily also recalled her stumbling back into her house that night and falling onto her bed. However, there was something else. She remembered the crazy dream she had and how real it seemed. Alcohol did really weird things to the mind but Peter Pan? She laughed,

"You've really gotta cut down on the drinking on nights out Lily." She spoke her thoughts aloud. She even dreamt about waking up her own mother. She shook her head.

"_You woke me up twice last night, how could you fall out of your own bed_…" The words her mother just said replayed in her now more awake mind.

"Wait?" Lily gasped. In her dream she told her mom she fell out of bed… It couldn't of been real. Or could it? Did she really meet Peter Pan last night?

* * *

**I love writing Lily and Peter together haha, I hope you love reading them together also. Just a quick note to say that the chapters of Peters and James lives will be mixed in between the present days chapters. It will help flow my story better and it is the only way I can write this without getting you guys confused :). Thanks for reading once again. Reviews are appreciated, they inspire me to keep writing. P.S. we will all be off to NeverLand quite soon ;D **


	4. Welcome To Never Land

**Chapter Three - Welcome to Never Land**

**France 1916 (Day of Battle)**

"James!?" Peter breathlessly screamed his brothers name. Soldiers dropped to the ground like flies, as Peter struggled to move on his feet. Smoke singed through the air, clouding his view while the sound of gunfire overpowered the injured men cries and groans.

"James, where are you?!" He coughed. The air was becoming to much for his lungs to handle. He thought back to only ten minutes ago when everything was silent. When he waited in the trenches for that first whistle to blow. Peter remembered he glanced at his brother and they both exchanged nods of _good luck_ before that whistle signaled to start. James was first to run out towards the enemy and into the carnage that began to form. Peter had to wait for the second whistle before he could enter the sea's of explosions and fire. When it was his turn he had no idea what to expect or what to do, however he chose to retrace his brothers movement. As the excruciating minutes went by Peter realized he never used his weapon once and instead was running frantically everywhere just to escape the horror. He panicked. Peter had only just managed not to get himself gun downed, how on earth would James survive this? That's when Peter remembered last night. How that woman revealed to him his brothers fate. Sure, he still had doubts about whether everything she said and showed was true, but trying to taking cover in this crossfire was erasing every uncertainty he had.

Peter searched everywhere for James as quick as he could, making sure to double check that every one of the fallen soldiers he came across wasn't him. This was all to _Déjà vu_ for Peter. The sounds, sights and even the smell of death lingering in the air.

"Help!" Someone cried in agony a few meters away from Peter's current position.  
"James?" Peter recognized that voice all to well. Without thinking his legs moved as fast as a bullet, towards James who was surrounded in his own pool of blood.  
"James, I'm here!" Peter said as he arrived and placed his brothers head in his arms. This was worse than the vision he saw. His brother was now dying in his arms and he noticed that James' right hand was terribly damaged. Peter knew there was no possible way to get him and his brother back to the trenches for help without him getting injured as well. However, if he didn't think of something fast he was going to lose James. Peter began to move his brother - it was the best he could think of.  
"Hold on James, stay with me now." Peter begged as he dragged James' now unconscious body. Peter accidentally lost his balance and fell to ground next to his James. As he fell a familiar necklace tumbled out of his pocket and next to his hand. It took him a minute to register what it was.  
"The pendant?" He muttered to his self. Peter picked it up and placed it in his hand. He glanced at his brother and saw he was now struggling for breath. Peter couldn't think of anything else he could do. So, he took one deep breath of his own, held on to his brother and snapped the charm off (just like the mysterious woman told him). He closed his eyes and prayed for something or anything to happen. Next thing, the ground underneath the two young men started to shake uncontrollably. Peter thought it was another explosion until, bright, crystal, scarlett light shone around him. He could no longer see nothing but the colour red. He also felt like he was moving, it felt unnatural. Peter thought he might of been dead. Suddenly everything went dark...

* * *

"Open your eyes…" A voice sweet like honey hummed through James' ears. His eyes automatically flickered at the voice's command. He noticed he was standing up right and everything around him was black. He was surrounded by darkness. A female figure materialized, draped in a burning, red gown. Her hair was long and dark.

"Who are you? And where am I?" James voice echoed.  
"I am the reason why you are here." She gestured.  
"And where is here?" He looked around, "This isn't really a welcoming place. Do you live here?" There was a hint of sarcasm in his remark. The woman laughed,  
"You are very different from your brother. You seem to have more charm about you."  
"My brother?" James was now puzzled, "Hold on. My questions still haven't been answered, and now you've just added another one to that mix. How do you know my brother?"

She couldn't help but smile as he rambled on,  
"At this current moment in time you really are not anywhere. In fact you're dreaming."  
"I'm dreaming? So I've happen to create you inside my mind?" James raised his eyebrows.  
"Unfortunately, no. Instead I have invested myself in your dream like state because this is the only way I can possibly speak to you." She explained.  
"Okay. Let me get this right. You are a random stranger who I have never met before, who has access into my dreams and mysteriously knows my brother?" James fell back into a sitting position just as a red chair appeared from thin air, "That was weird." He muttered.  
"You're dreaming remember. You wanted to sit down so your mind created a seat for you." She clicked her fingers and another red chair emerged behind her, "And yes to the answers of your last questions." She perched herself on her seat.  
"Why do you want speak with me?" James decided not to question all the bizarreness going on.  
"Your brother has done something which has resulted in the both of you being trapped on unknown land to your world. He never knew the consequence and when you wake up you will need to find Peter because he has the key of getting back."

James rubbed his temples,  
"All this is starting to give me a headache. So, Peter has got us trapped somewhere and I need to get the key off him. What is this key I'm looking for then?"  
"This…" She opened her palms. She held the pendant she once gave to Peter. "You need to find this object, retrieve it and pull off the last remaining charm. It is the only way to get back." She demonstrated.  
"Well, If you have it that means my brother hasn't?" He wondered. The woman clasped her hands together and opened them once more to show they were now empty.  
"That wasn't the real key. I can only show you. My power is restricted."  
"So you're magical witch now?" He grinned.  
"I prefer the words powerful sorcerer." She mirrored his smile.  
"Okay then _Miss powerful sorcerer_, answer two more questions for me…" James stood up.  
"Go on…" She followed his movement.  
"When I wake up, I take it I'm going to wake up in this crazy place you say I'm trapped in right?" She nodded, "What is this place and how did my brother foolishly get us there?"  
"It is an island, Peter transported you both to save your life."  
"My life? Why what happened?"  
"You was in a war James, do you not remember?"  
James mind started ticking. His memories came flooding back. Everything about the war was slowly rekindling in his mind.  
"Wait. I was injured, my hand…" He looked down to where right hand should be. Instead he was staring at blackness. There was nothing there. His hand wasn't attached to his newly bandaged wrist.  
"You lost your hand and a lot of blood in battle James. The only way Peter thought he could save you was to get you out of there and on to this island."  
"I can't wake up like this and in the unknown!" James started to freak.  
"That's why you need that pendant to escape. If you don't do what I just told you then I'm afraid you will forever be stuck, and forever is a very long time."  
"How do you know all this? And why are you helping me?" James asked.  
"I'm a powerful sorcerer James, I know what I wish to know and I'm not helping you, I am guiding you because I know what it is like to be trapped in a world you do not belong in." She sympathized. The black walls, began to break and lines of white shone through,  
"What's going on?" James said.  
"You're waking up." She told him. "But before I must leave you remember this, there are others on this island, other people and other creatures you are not used to, who will try to pollute yours and Peter's minds. Do not listen to them. If you do what I have just told you, you will be free." Her tone was no longer inviting, it was now cold. James could feel his mind drifting away.  
"What is your name?!" He called out.  
"Talutah. Farewell James. Until we meet again." The woman replied back. James watched as she clicked her fingers once more. Without warning James awoke from his dream. He groaned as he sat up on the bed - what was ground level. He realized he was inside a make-shift tent or a hut. James tried to pull himself up of the floor but greeted with the most horrifying pain in his right arm. He turned his head to see a bandaged up stump where his right hand used to be. James knew this wasn't the time to wail in self pity of the loss of his hand.  
"Well, I best start getting used to this." He sighed and helped his self up to see what was waiting for him outside of this hut.

* * *

"Is he dead?"  
"Of course he isn't dead, he is breathing Silvermist."  
"Okay jee, calm down Iridessa. I was only making sure."  
"Girls be quiet. We may only be little but he can still hear us."  
"Sorry, Tink. I was only asking if he was alive..."  
"Shh, he's waking up! Hide!"

Peter slowly began to wake up. He swore he heard whispers around him, however thought nothing of it. He opened one eye to see his unusual surroundings. Peter was laying on the ground inside a small tent which he guessed was some sort of teepee. He opened his other eye to get a better look. There was a little stool with an empty, clay jug and a mug of water on top. He decided that the drink was for him and took a gulp.  
"Silvermist will you stop moving. You are going to make this jug fall!" Peter heard a tiny hiss coming from inside the clay jug. He wasn't sure whether he was imagining what he heard,  
"Hello?"  
"Oh my, he heard us Tink. What are we going to do!?" Another tiny voice screeched inside. The Jug began to rock back and forth until it smashed onto the ground. Peter couldn't believe his eyes. He was staring at three teeny girls with wings, trying to readjust their selves from the fall.  
"Umm, Tink he is staring straight at us?" Silvermist mentioned.  
"State the obvious Sil." Iridessa answered.  
Tinkerbell rolled her eyes and stood her self up next to Peter's hand - which he was using to rest his weight on.  
"Uh, Hi I'm Tinkerbell, this is Silvermist and Iridessa. We um, found you on the coast and brought you to the tribe." Peter continuously blinked at the three girls.  
"Are you okay?" Iridessa asked him. Peter opened his mouth but nothing came out.  
"Maybe he's deaf." Silvermist told the other two, "HI MY NAME IS SILVERMIST BUT YOU CAN CALL ME SIL." She exaggerated her lip movements so he could understand.  
"I-I'm not deaf." Peter finally spoke.  
"Oh. My bad." Silvermist tiny cheeks turned red.  
"Sorry about Sil. She can get a bit carried away at times. What's your name?" The blonde girl who he now knew as Tinkerbell asked.  
"Peter. My names Peter." He shook his head, "I'm sorry but what exactly are you?"  
"We are Never Fairies." Tinkerbell smiled as she flew up to his eye-level to show off her wings. The other two fairies slowly followed her.  
"Fairies? Okay, sure I can deal with that. So where am I and how did I get here?" Peter said.  
"You're in Never Land and well, we were hoping you'd tell us how you got here?" Tinkerbell shrugged,  
"We found you unconscious with this." The fairies flew over to the stool to and all tried to fly over the pendant Peter previously had.  
"The pendant it worked?" He whispered as they dropped it into his hand.  
"Oh and we think this fell off it." Iridessa also dropped the charm what was once attached to the necklace.  
"Thank you. I can't believe it actually worked!"  
"What worked?" Silvermist asked.  
"This pendant. That is what brought me here. A woman gave it to me yesterday and said I must use it to save my brothers life. MY BROTHER!?" Peter realized James wasn't anywhere to be seen. He wasn't so sure it actually worked now.  
"Your brother?" Tinkerbell asked.  
"Wait does he mean the other person, Rossetta and Fawn found as well?" Silvermist asked the fairies.  
"You know where my brother is? Is he okay?" Peter stood up too quickly that the gush of wind from his swift movement knocked the never fairies.  
"Woah! Yes he's fine. I guess he is still unconscious from his injury." Tinkerbell regained her balance back by standing on the stool.  
"Poor guy." Silvermist sympathized.  
"Did you say something about a woman giving that pendant to you?" Iridessa questioned.  
"Yes."  
"Who was she?" Tink asked.  
"I don't know who she was. All I know is that she can use magic and show people visions." Peter realized how ridiculous that sounded. The three girls gasped in shock.  
"Oh my god! It's the Nukpana Powaqa, Tinkerbell! We are doomed!" Silvermist screamed in horror and flew out of the hut.  
"Sil come back!" Tinkerbell called after her.  
"I'm sorry Tink but if Silvermist is right we are all doomed." Iridessa panicked and tried to catch up with Silvermist leaving Tinkerbell and Peter alone.  
"Nuk what?" Peter asked.  
"Nukpana Powaqa, it's what Never Land calls her. Come on I think we are going to have to show the chief this necklace and tell him what you just told us." She flew over to the teepee opening.  
"The chief? Sorry no, um Tinkerbell, I really have to go and see how my brothers is." Peter protested.  
"Your brother is in the next hut. Don't worry he is fine, the Piccaninny tribe is amazing when it comes to healing others. I promise you can see him after but please we really need to go and see the chief." Tinkerbell begged.  
"Okay lets go." Peter followed her out of the teepee and was about to see Never Land for the first time.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I struggled with this chapter quite a bit :(. This isn't the best chapter I've ever wrote so I apologize again. I did a little research on this especially with the Never Fairies haha. I have never watched a Tinkerbell movie before but I did watch some clips so if their personalities are not up to scratch I apologize one more time. Anyway YAY we are in Never Land finally! I am so looking forward to writing the next few chapters. Thanks for reading and I promise this will all make sense soon enough! :P**


	5. So Long Brother

**Chapter Four - So Long Brother**

Peter admired the many different teepees spread out across the Picaninny's land. He watched the members of the tribe carry out their daily tasks as he followed the teeny, young blonde. He knew that if all this was real, there was no way he could even possibly begin to tell everyone back home. However, what was home? Peter's home was always with James.  
"So, Peter where are you from?" Peter was to wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't realize Tinkerbell was hovering in front of his face.  
"I'm from London." He replied. Her little face beamed with a smile,  
"I thought I recognized that accent. As in London, England right?"  
"Yeah. Wait, have you been there before?" Peter asked.  
"Once or twice. I'm not really meant to leave Never Land, but I can't resist." She winked.  
"Where exactly is um Never Land?"  
"What do you mean?" Tinkerbell tilted her head.  
"Well, is it in Europe? Or somewhere more exotic like the Caribbean?" Peter asked. Tinkerbell suddenly erupted in laughter. Peter could even hear a tiny jingle sound as her body moved in sync.  
"What is so funny?" He scowled. Tink finally got her breath back,  
"Never Land isn't on one of your maps Peter." She saw he was still frowning, "Look, it's best if the chief tells you all this. He can explain it better than I ever would. Stay here." Tinkerbell flew off leaving a golden, sparkly trail behind her. She stopped in front of a very large, but short man sitting on a throne decorated with feathers and bone. Two men stood on each of his sides like guards. Peter guessed he was the chief as Tinkerbell was now bowing freely in the air to him. He nodded in acceptance and she perched herself on his soldier to whisper in his ear. The chief looked back and forth from Peter to Tink. Peter started to feel uneasy as the chief stood up and began his way towards him.  
"How, young Peter." The chief raised his left hand. Peter was staring at Tinkerbell who was miming at him to raise his same hand and copy the chief.  
"Um, how…" Peter hesitantly did what she showed.  
"I am chief Qaletaqa of the Picaninny tribe. Tinkerbell has told me you have came here from a far distant land in the other world." The chief gestured to the bright, blue sky above them all.  
"The other world?" Peter questioned.  
"Your world is not our world young Peter. Tinkerbell has also informed me of a Pendant you used to transport you to our land." The chief reached out his hand. Peter took the necklace out of his pocket and placed it into chief Qaletaqa palm. The chief raised his other hand up to signal one of his guards attention.  
"Bring me Maiara." He commanded to the guard. Peter stood patiently, deciding whether he should speak or wait to be spoken to. He noticed a tiny crowd of natives were forming around them as the guard came back with now an older native woman. She bowed before the chief.  
"Rise wise one." The chief said. He passed the pendant to her. The crowd including Tinkerbell and Peter stared in anticipation with what was going on. Maiara grasped the pendant in her hands. She closed her eyes and began to hum certain words Peter couldn't work out. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she dropped the necklace like it was on fire.  
"Nukpana Powaqa!" She gasped. The whole tribe broke out in screams. Peter stumbled out of the way as the natives scattered.  
"Quiet!" The chief bellowed. Everyone became silent and to a standstill (even Peter).  
"Wise one what did you see?" Cheif Qaletaqa asked Maiara.  
"The Nukpana Powaqa gave this to Young Peter, in which she could transport herself back on to the island." She began.  
"Wait, she's on the island now?" Tinkerbell squealed.  
"No. Not in physical form." Maiara answered.  
"Who is Nukpana Powaqa?" Peter decided to finally speak without being spoken to. The chief turned back around to Peter.  
"Nukpana Powaqa simply translates to _evil witch_ young Peter. Her real name is Talutah. Many, many moons ago she was once on of us, living among the Picaninny tribe. Our tribe relies on the magic this land creates in which helps us in our rituals and to heal injured man. Talutah practiced the magic our tribe allowed, however she discovered the danger of being to involved with the sorcery and discovered dark magic which is forbidden . She became a threat to us all, using the darkness for her own personal gain. She put the whole of Never Land in danger. Most mystical creatures of this land have been in hiding, scared she would ever return. Others perished along side her evil magic." The chief stopped his story to gesture magic with his hands.  
"So, what happened?" Peter asked. Maiara continued,  
"We banished her from our land by using all our power to do so. It seems that our power forced to the other world. Talutah is more clever than she would ever percive and had clearly created this necklace I'm holding to preserve her life force inside, resulting in how she has lived so long. Also, by using my own elements, I can see she also modified her power to make this as a teleportation to Never Land. However, as her life is preserved in this pendant she could not physically use it to get back here and needed someone she could trust to do it in her favour."  
"I guess that's where you came in Peter." Tinkerbell shrugged. Peter absorbed all this into his mind.  
"I was tricked into using the necklace?" Peter couldn't believe it.  
"I'm afraid so." The chief consoled.  
"Be that as may young Peter, I have learned that you must never detach the last piece of this pendant. Despite everything she may have told you because if you do the darkness will fall over Never Land and her revenge will be deadly to all." Maiara finished.

"What is going on?" Everyone including the chief turned around to see a bewildered and annoyed James holding his right arm in pain.  
"James you're okay?!" Peter ran over to greet his brother.  
"Where are we Peter and why are there natives staring in every direction?" James breathed through gritted teeth.  
"James, I d-don't really know how to explain but you were dying and it was the only way. So I kind of done something which ended up getting us here…" Peter sighed because he knew his brother was not going to understand.  
"She was right?" James whispered. Peter was confused,  
"Who was right James?" He asked. James expression suddenly changed into anger.  
"Peter where is that pendant?"  
"How do you know about the pendant?" Peter was starting to get worried.  
"Don't play games with me Peter, If you don't give me that damn pendant we are going to be stuck in this god forsaken place." James seemed to have forgotten the native audience around the two brothers.  
"James what are you talking about? We are not stuck here." Peter placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, unfortunately James briskly brushed it off.  
"You must be James. How." The chief snuck up behind the two and greeted James just as he did with Peter.  
"Is that hand thing meant to be a joke?" James frowned. The chief never understood his remark but nodded in acceptance.  
"Young Peter, your brother is technically right." The chief continued.  
"What do you mean?" Peter asked.  
"You two have both travelled to this world from a different way the land is used to. It means you both now belong to the island."  
"Hold up. How can we belong to a damn island?" James argued, "Also, define _a different way the land is used to_. Please." He exaggerated a fake smile. Peter was actually beginning to feel embarrassed by his own brother.  
"This land has a life of its own. Because you were bought here a different way as Never Land knows, it means this island cannot tell whether you are guest or habitant and if you are habitant it means you become the island." The chief explained. Peter saw his brother was about to say something unpleasant for the ears to hear, so he decided to speak,  
"Um, so there is no way to get back to England?"  
"Our tribe never leave, however there is a way to go back for a limited time."  
"Oh, please explain more." James groaned.  
"The star!" Tinkerbell flew over.  
"What the hell is that?" James started flinging his only hand towards Tink.  
"James stop!" Peter held his arm down, "That's Tinkerbell, she lives on this island as well."  
"Great, what else lives here? We already got the jolly natives and now fairies!." James sighed as he studied Tinkerbell.  
"Tinkerbell is correct." The chief continued, "The second star to the right is the only way to go back and forth freely. Obvious reasons if you wanted to in fact leave, the only time you can is during a clear, night sky."  
"So we can leave in a few hours then?" Peter asked.  
"Peter, just how are we meant to get up to a star?" James raised his eyebrow.  
"Pixie dust." Tinkerbell smiled.  
"Pixie dust?" Peter and James both said. Tinkerbell didn't explain. Instead, she flew around Peter many times leaving spirals of golden dust around him.  
"Okay, now think of something happy." She told him. Peter done what she said, closed his eyes and thought of happy thoughts.  
"You have got to be kidding me." James spoke in astonishment. Peter opened his eyes and looked down to see James, the chief and everyone underneath him. Tinkebell caught up with him.  
"That's how you get to the star." She flew around him once more in excitement. Peter was flying. He felt incredible. He wanted to fly off and see this new world and explore new sights but he was already floating back towards the ground.  
"What happened why did it stop." He asked disappointed.  
"I only used a little bit." She giggled.  
"So, we fly back home with magical fairy dust?" James wasn't impressed.  
"Pixie dust." Tinkerbell corrected and narrowed her eyes.  
"Yes that is a way of getting back to your world but like I previously said it's limited. You can leave from sunset until sunrise. But if that first ray of sun hits the morning sky while you are still in the other world you will suffer terrible consequences." Chief Qaletaqa informed.  
"I'm starting to get sick of consequences." James muttered to himself.  
"What consequence?" Peter asked.  
"Fortunately, none of our tribe have had to experience it but there has been others who suffered in the past. If you don't get back to Never Land before the full sunrise, your memories will slowly begin to erase until, you no longer know who you are or where you are and once your memories slowly disappear you will detoriate with them one by one." No one spoke for at least thirty seconds. "You have become part of the island which means if your intentions are to try and leave for good, it will be for good." The cheif finished.  
"Um cheif, I think you should tell them about visitors coming to the island as well." Tinkerbell whispered.  
"Thank you Tinkerbell. The never fairies used to bring others from your world before we knew the other punishent, that if someone was to be invited to Never Land they could stay for as long as they like but once they left they would never be able to remember the island nor anyone from it. It is just the way the island has decided to keep it and us all a secret from the other world."  
Peter was begining to understand the beauty of Never Land. An island that has a life of its own was by far to amazing to ever go back. James however was the opposite,  
"Right, this is just becoming stupid now. Peter give me the pendant." He had enough.  
"I haven't got it. Did you not listen to everything that was just said." Peter argued.  
"Christ! You are so naïve. That pendant is our only way out of here, not some ridiculous star and fairy dust…"  
"Pixie dust." Tink corrected him once again with more annoyance in her tone than last.  
"The pendant is dangerous James! It's the reason why we are here in the first place." Peter couldn't understand why he was doing this.  
"No your're the reason why we are in the first place." James vigoursly poked Peters chest that it almost knocked him to the ground. James noticed the old lady, Maiara was holding the necklace the woman from his dream described.  
"I was told not to listen to all of you freaks, so my brother and I will take our necklace thanks and be on our way." James began to march over to Maiara. Peter followed him desperately to try and reason with him. James was about to snatch the pendant off her, however Peter got there just in time. As the two brothers both clutched the necklace from inside Maiara's hands, she froze.  
"There's a way." She mumbled.  
"There's a way? What is she on about?" James complained to the crowd.  
"There is another way to leave the island." She answered. The chief was now listening,  
"Another way? Wise one please explain."  
"As they both touched this force I saw something, chief Qaletaqa."  
"What did you see?" Peter said.  
"Tiger-Lily." The wise one plainly said.  
"Tiger-Lily?" The chief asked.  
"A name? A name is our way out of here?" James frowned, "That is it old lady I have just about had enough fun around here, give me the pendant." James tried to snatch it out of her hand but Peter once again got there first and took it before he had a chance.  
"Don't do this Peter, I am so not in a mood." James reached his hand out for the necklace.  
"You are not getting this necklace James." Peter scowled. He had also had enough of his brother's foolish behaviour.  
"What? I am trying to get us home!" James' anger was beginning to rise.  
"What home? We have no home! We have never had a home James. We could start a new life here and it is not like we are stuck here, you don't understand-" Peter's rant was cut off,  
"No you don't understand! _It isn't like we are stuck here,_ of course we are stuck here! The whole point of life is to be free Peter ." James said.  
"We are free. We have an island with so much unknown to explore!" Peter pleaded.  
"No _we_ are not. You are free Peter. I knew you didn't want to go to war from the very moment I asked you to sign up. You got what you wanted, this isn't what I want, so please I am only going to ask nicely one more time. Can I please have the pendant so I can leave?" James tried his hardest to stop his anger from spilling.  
"No." Peter felt hurt but he put up a good front.  
"I don't want to hurt you Peter but if that is the only way..." James started to edge closer to his brother.  
"And what are you going to do James? You are injured. You have one hand for crying out loud! You can't have this Pendant because if you take off that last remaining charm you destroy us all! Do you really want that?" Just to be safe Peter clutched on to that necklace with both hands behind his back.  
"If that means getting out of here? Yeah I kind of do." James nodded.  
"Then the both of us will be dead?!" Peter raged.  
"You are dead to me! All of this, you and this crazy little island it is all dead to me okay?! I should of died on that battlefield, do you not get it?" The air was silent, "No of course, obviously you don't. You're just a boy." James started to ramble to his self. "You know what fine, keep that bloody necklace, maybe you could hide it, or even better bury it! Yeah that's what we will do we can have a fun little treasure hunt on this island until we both die!" James finally took a breath as Peter, Tinkerbell and everyone else stood there in astonishment. James began to laugh. I can't deal with this, all this is to much. I am out of here." He turned around and walked away through a gap in the trees behind him. Peter eventually spoke,  
"James, wait? You can't just leave, what about your hand?"  
"To hell with my hand and to hell with you!" James screamed through the branches, "Oh and one last thing I will get that Pendant if it the last thing I ever do Peter!"  
Peter tried to go after him however was stopped by cheif Qaletaqa.  
"Let him go young Peter. He needs time and time he will get." Peter looked up and nodded. The cheif threw his arms in the air to signal that the show was over and for the tribe to get back to what they were previously doing.  
"I think your brother had a smart idea about hiding the Pendant young Peter. No one can never find this and there is only one place on this land I know." The cheif took the necklace from Peter's hand.  
"Where is that?" Peter asked.  
"I will show you some other time. Right now you need rest." the chief persisted and bowed his head to leave.  
Peter stood in his same position staring at the gap in the trees hoping his brother would turn back, eventhough he knew it was false hope.  
"Um hey." Tinkerbell flew up beside him looking a little concerned.  
"Hey." Peter muttered but never looked away from the trees.  
"You know, you will see him again." Tinkerbell tried to comfort.  
"I know, I mean we are stuck on this island together." Peter shrugged.  
"There's that as well, but the island is larger than you think and I was on about something else." Tinkerbell wasn't so sure if telling him was such a good idea now.  
"Well what is it then?" Peter asked.  
"Time is kind of frozen around here." Tinkerbell struggled to say.  
"What do you mean by that?" Peter eventually turned his head around to look at her.  
"I mean that you and your brother are going to be here for quite some time." She smiled anxiously.  
"What?" Peter didn't have clue what else to say.  
"I guess it's just another thing Never Land decided to cook up alongside with memory loss, stars and sunrises?" Tinkerbell said.  
"Right." Peter couldn't process anything else in his mind until he had some sleep at least. Tinkerbell watched nervously had he continued to stare into the open space.  
"Well, I'm here if you need me Peter, whatever you need just say my name and I will be at your side." She tried to lighten the mood up but failed doing so.  
"Well, um I'll see you around." She said once more before turning her little wings around.  
"Tinkerbell wait?" Peter called after her just before she left.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"There is one thing you could do for me and I would appreciate it one hell of a lot." Peter began.  
"Go on." Tink wasn't sure she was going to like the sound of this.  
"Well, my brother he is out there all alone and hurt. Obviously I'm the last person he wants to see and I just need someone to check up on him and keep him company..." Peter knew he was asking for too much. Tinkerbell was practically a stranger and after the performance she just saw, well I guess he already knew the answer,  
"You're joking right? He will squash me like a bug! He's already tried to whack me away." Tinkerbell thought he was crazy.  
"Look, I know it's too much. Don't worry forget I asked anyway. Im' just tired and hungry and clearly not thinking straight." Peter muttered. Tink began to felt guilt wash over her. She knew that it was the last job she ever wanted to do however, she felt an instant connection to Peter and if he was going to be here for a while he needed a friend.  
"I'll do it." She reluctantly said.  
"Really?" Peter face instantly beamed.  
"Yes, I'll do it but If I find him I'm not sticking with him 24/7 and I am at least 10 meters away from him okay?"  
"Yes that's fine, just as long as I know he is okay out there! Thank you, if I wasn't so scared that I would squish you right now I would hug you." He smiled. Tinkerbell laughed,  
"Okay enough talking about squishing it's making me feel light headed."  
"Okay sorry. Thanks again! I owe you." Peter said.  
"I'll be on my way then and you seriously need to get some rest." She told him. Peter nodded before thanking her one more time as she flew off through the tiny gaps in the branches and leaves. Tinkerbell was regretting every moment she agreed to find this crazy lunatic Peter called a brother, unfortunately she had a funny feeling that this was just the begining to unruling tasks she would have to do...

* * *

**So much explaining to do in these chapters haha. I tried my best to help you guys slowly understand more about Never Land. If you are still not sure or a tad confused don't worry it will all make sense I promise! (I know I keep saying it but it will :D). James was quite difficult to write for in this chapter but I have already set up more chapters for him because everyone loves a baddie right? ;D Thanks once again for baring with me guys! Reviews and comments appreciated! :) P.S. Next chap is a Lily and Peter chapter wooo! I love writing for them two!**


	6. Fiction Fame Freedom

**Chapter Five - Fiction. Fame. Freedom.**

"Video games are going to be the death of you Tiger-Lily. What are you even playing? I can hear it from this end of the line." Jess complained on the other end of Lily's mobile.  
"God, you're so over dramatic Jess, you sound like my mother. And they are not, I haven't played this game in at least over a week. I'm only on it because Matt said there was no way I could beat his high score, you were there remember?" Lily laughed. She was leaning on her bed with about ten different pillows for comfort and had her phone placed between her shoulder and her ear.  
"Well, I don't approve." Jess sulked.  
"Now you really do sound like my mom and this has never bothered you before? Wait a second, this isn't about me playing video games is it?" Lily asked, however her attention was still on beating Matt's high score.  
"Well what else is this about?" Jess squirmed.  
"Do I really have to spell it out?" The receiver stayed silent, "Okay, M. A. T..." Lily was cut off.  
"Okay okay, fine. I guess you're right, but can you blame me? He spends so much time with you and you both have so much in common. You play stupid guy games for example and not to mention you're pretty and have the most amazing hair in all of London, perhaps even the entire world! If you haven't noticed yet I'm bloody jealous. You also have guys lined up for you Tiger-Lily, even two months ago you told me about that crazy but hot guy spying on you in your room pretending to be Peter Pan and it isn't even Halloween yet!" Jess finally breathed. Lily sat up and quickly paused her game to look around hoping no one heard.  
"Jess shhh! I told you that in confidence and I said it was a dream." Lily whispered.  
"Oh, come on how was that a dream the facts are there and also where is your IPod now? He clearly took it after you showed him. He was probably just some weird, sexy, burglar guy. Jesus why do all the good things happen to you." Jess sighed.  
"You are not serious, right? How is a weird burglar a good thing?" Lily frowned.  
"You forgot the sexy part and I don't know it just is. He did want to whisk you off to Never Land remember?" Lily didn't even need to see Jess' facial expression because she already knew by her seductive tone.

"I'm starting to regret telling you all this…And okay explain why I saw Tinkerbell?" Lily was still frowning.  
"Chill out Lily, okay it was a dream. Lets just settle it down to you were really drunk and began to hallucinate pixies and mysterious men. Anyway, what's the time?" Jess decided it was best to change the subject. Lily shook her head and looked at her alarm clock,  
"It is quarter to eleven."  
"Uh oh, I didn't know it was that late. I told Matt I'd ring him at ten!" Jess began to panic.  
"Chill out Jess." Lily mocked, "He's still online so I'm sure he will answer and all will be forgiven."  
"Good, okay thanks Lily. I will see you tomorrow then?" Jess relaxed a little.  
"Yes of course and before you hang up, just ask him, if you both want to hang out sometime." Lily said.  
"What do you mean? Like on a date?" Jess' panic button started to rise again.  
"Yes exactly that Jess. I'm tired of being in between this thing you to have." Lily smiled slightly.  
"What thing?" Jess scowled.  
"You know what I'm talking about. You both continuously come to me and complain about the other one all the time. It is annoyingly obvious that you both like each other but none of you never ever, ever make the first damn move!" Lily was so relieved to get that off her chest.  
"But I thought he liked you? He is like always with you." Jess seemed confused.  
"We're just friends." Lily laughed, "He is only ever with me when you are there and when you are not all he ever does is talk about you."  
"Really?" Jess squealed.  
"Yes! So can you please get off the phone, ring him, ask him out, have sex, fall in love and have many many beautiful Jessica and Matthew babies." Lily let out a huge sigh and fell back on her bed.  
"Lily!" Jess was surprised.  
"What? Don't be so naïve and get off the phone before he does go to sleep." Lily smiled.  
"Fine. You can be so blunt sometimes Tiger-Lily." Jess said.  
"It is one of my marvelous traits. Nightttttt Jess." Lily replied.  
"Night." Lily was about to hang up before Jess continued, "Oo wait, what does he actually say about me to you, Is it good? Or is it -"  
"Good night Jess!" Lily couldn't be bothered to continue the conversation any more and ended the call.

Jess was right. It had been over two months since the mysterious Peter Pan stood in this very room. Lily almost forgot about it completely until Jess brought it up. As much as Lily wanted it to be a dream, at the same time she hoped it was kind of real too. Her life had gotten so dull. Lily would be 19 this year and the thought of finally having to grow up scared her. Her yawn stopped her thoughts and made her realized how tired she actually was. She decided it was best to go to the bathroom, brush her teeth, comb her hair and get straight into bed - conversations with Jess always did tire her out. Lily slowly stood up to stretch out her arms and walked sluggishly next door to her bathroom. She took a wipe from the mirrored cabinet and furiously rubbed the remaining make-up from her face. Next she grabbed the toothbrush and placed a generous amount of paste on top. As she brushed her teeth she heard footsteps coming from inside her room. She shrugged assuming it was her mom and continued to brush while humming a memorable tune. Finally, once she washed and gargled the minty freshness out of her mouth she took the comb and swept it through her brownish locks while tying it up into one big bun. Lily's TV started playing the noises and music from the her video game. Maybe her mom knocked the controller? She eventually finished and flicked the light switch off. The TV was still playing from inside her room as she walked back down the hallway.  
"Tiger-Lily is that you? Can you please turn you television down I'm trying to sleep." Lily's mother asked behind her own, closed bedroom door.  
"Um, okay?" Lily answered. She now knew her mom wasn't in her room so why is her TV on? She briskly walked back and opened her door.  
"Ah, there you are. I wondered where you were and how do you actually use one of these things? Do you point it at the television or something and press all these buttons? Because the person inside the screen is not moving…" There he was. The same Peter she literally spoke about moments ago, laying so casually on her bed trying to play the video game like it was his own home. Lily couldn't speak, she was completely speechless. She closed the door behind her and moved away making sure she had her back against the wall. How? She thought. How was this happening to her? Was she dreaming again? Lily fell back into her chair on the other side of the room and just watched. Peter was infatuated by the video game that It took him a good couple of minutes to realize Lily never replied,

"Are you okay? You look a little shell shocked. I can't be that bad at playing this can I?" He only glanced at her once and turned straight back to the game. She didn't understand. Why is her imagination doing this to her?  
"I'm dreaming again." She repeated to herself again and again.  
"Do you usually have dreams like this sweetheart?" He winked, "Oh wait, I can't call you that sorry." He smiled cheekily.  
"No this isn't real. You were a dream, that night when I met you it wasn't real it couldn't of been real." She rubbed her face hoping it would wake her up.  
"The night when you decided to whack me around the head with that tennis racket?" He pointed straight at it however didn't turn away from the screen, "Oh, no that wasn't a dream. I did have the bruise to prove that." He rubbed his head where the bruise would of been.  
"You're not real." Lily blurted. Her words made Peter's attention eventually all on her that he stopped what he was doing and turned to face her.  
"I'm right here. How can I not be real?" He seemed confused.  
"Prove it." Lily had no control on what she was saying, "Prove that you are real and not just my imagination malfunctioning or something like that."  
Peter sighed and sat up right. Lily had no idea what he was going to do and regretted what she said instantly (Jess could be right, for all she knew Peter could be some crazy burglar and burglars always have a weapon). Suddenly Peter stood up on her bed and flew right across the room. Lily's eyes grew wider as she watched him in mid air getting closer and closer until his face was inches away from hers. She couldn't help but stare at his lips, with them being so close she randomly had the urge to know what they felt like against her own, however her train of thought was cut short by Peter flicking her right on her forehead.  
"Is that real enough for you?" He asked and moved back.  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?" She placed her hand on her head and frowned.  
"You said to prove I'm real. I flicked you and it hurt so you are clearly not dreaming." He shrugged while sitting perfectly in the air.  
"That's not what I meant." Lily mumbled and looked up, "How are you doing that and why are you here?" She eventually got out of her seat to walk towards him.  
"Flying? Oh, that's easy once you get the hang of it but I best not use all of it up because I got a long fly home." He grinned a dropped his self safely back on her bed. "And oh yeah! Catch." He rummaged through he pocket and pulled out her IPod she _lost_ all those weeks ago. Lily caught it with one hand.  
"Nice catch." Peter smiled. "I didn't mean to take it. I never realized I still had it until I got back home. The lost boys were fascinated by it but then I think one of them broke it because it stopped working and I thought I should return it to you." His face looked genuinely apologetic.  
"Um thanks. It's not broken it just needs to be charged." Lily walked over to place the IPod back in its rightful place on her docking station. She struggled with what to say next.

"Could you teach me how to fly?" Lily gave in to the fact that maybe all this could actually be real. Peter smiled knowing that he won her over.  
"Of course." He laughed, "But not right now."  
"Why not?" Lily tried to hide her disappointment.  
"I need Tink." He simply said.  
"Tinkerbell?" Lily asked. Peter nodded,  
"Yep. She's the only one who carries Pixie dust that I know of, apart from the other Never fairies of course." He winked.  
"Oh." Lily didn't know what else to say. Peter wasn't used to this sort of reception, his past companions pretty much forced him to make them fly. Lily was different. Peter liked different.  
How does pixie dust work I hear you say..." Peter got up and dragged Lily on to the bed so they were both sitting crossed legged and opposite each other.  
"I've watched the movies Peter, I know how it works." She smiled and got herself in a more comfortable position.  
"Well, if you know how it all works, why is it so hard for you to believe?" He questioned.  
"Because they were supposed to be just movies. You know like Aladdin..." She began.  
"Oh Aladdin isn't real." Peter interrupted,  
"Or Cinderella..."  
"Hmm, could be real." Peter continued to butt in with his own thoughts.  
"The little mermaid?" Lily was now listing films to Peter.  
"Umm, kind of true in the mermaid sense."  
"What?"  
"Well mermaids exist so she could be real." He answered.  
"Okay, well what about Narnia?" She sighed.  
"Oh come on now that's just stupid. You can't travel to a magical place from your wardrobe." Peter whined.  
"But you can by flying towards a star?" Lily rose an eyebrow.  
"Yes." Peter chimed.  
"This is exactly what I mean. All this is just fiction to me, that's why it's so hard to believe." Lily sighed and rested her chin on her fist. Peter watched as he saw the sadness and confusion forming in her eyes,  
"But what if it wasn't all just fiction? What if maybe sometimes the impossible is possible Tiger-Lily?"  
Lily glanced up. She was surprised how different he now sounded. The boyish charm was gone. She was staring into the eyes of maturity.  
"Why me?" She whispered.  
"Huh?" He blinked.  
"Why did you come back, why are you here?" She replied.  
"Didn't we just have this discussion." He pointed at the MP3 player.  
"No the real reason." Lily simply said. Peter looked lost not sure of what to say until he gave in.  
"Okay, because I like you." He grinned and just like that the boyish charm was back.  
"You like me? and how many girls have you said that to over the years?" She scoffed.  
"I'm not gonna lie to you, there might of been a few I liked, but not many." He laughed.  
"You are unbelievable that is a typical guy thing to say." She shook her head jokingly  
"I am a guy!" Peter gestured.  
"Was there actually a Wendy?" She had to ask.  
"Nope never been a Wendy, she was made up. But there has never been a Tiger-Lily either, well apart from in the films but she doesn't count. I wonder why they added a Tiger-Lily." Peter became lost in his own thoughts.  
"Oi! I'm am not one of your prissy girls you take along for a quick fling!" Lily threw the biggest pillow in reach at Peter.  
"I never said you was!" Peter dodged the pillow.  
"You just did!" She scowled.  
"Okay maybe I did just a little bit." He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, would it help if I said your my favorite Tiger-Lily I've ever met?"  
"Well it would be a start apart from you just said I'm basically the only Tiger-Lily you've met so no it would not." She folded her arms. They both stared at each other waiting for the other one to speak, before erupting into laughter. However it soon faded,  
"I don't want to go to Never Land Peter." Lily randomly said.  
"What do you mean?" Peter asked.  
"The first time we met I told you no. I'm not silly I know you're here just to try and change my mind." Lily's bluntness crept in.  
"I'm not trying to make you change your mind. Of course I would want you to come, well you can't right now because Tink isn't here but if you really don't want to it's fine. I'm not going to make you." He smiled.  
"Why do you want me to come?" She asked.  
"There's just something about you Tiger-Lily." He stared at her intently what made her slightly nervous. "But why don't you wanna go." He continued.  
"I don't actually know." Lily thought about it. "Something is just stopping me from saying yes. I mean I would love to go who wouldn't? But I just have this strange feeling that if I went-" Lily stopped speaking and shuddered.  
"What feeling?" Peter was intrigued.  
"I don't know. I can't describe it but I can't ever go with you I'm sorry." The atmosphere suddenly changed very gloomy for the both of them. However, Peter knew how to change it,  
"Then I guess I'm just gonna have to come to you." He jumped up. Lily frowned in confusion at his sudden outburst.  
"What?"  
"Simple. I will see you, I'll come and visit every so often. Come on it'll be fun and you can teach me how to use that thing." He pointed towards the gaming console.  
"What?" Lily repeated.  
"Well, you don't have to teach me how to use it, we could just talk and gossip like a couple of teenage girls if you want?" His cheeky grin was back.  
"No, I mean what? You're serious, you wanna come and see me why?" Lily asked.  
"Why not? You're stuck with me now and it's nice to have a friend definitely one around my age, well the age I'm suppose to be that is." He laughed. Lily felt warmth as he said the word _friend_. He really thought of her as one?  
"We barely know each other Peter, If that is even your real name?" She thought.  
"What? Of course it is." Peter gasped. "My name is Peter Pan. Wait actually my real name is Peter Mikael Cookson, Pan is just a nickname." Lily couldn't help but laugh.  
"Now that definitely wasn't added in the movies."  
"Because I have never told anyone my whole name before and laugh all you want. At least I wasn't named after a flower." Peter sulked.  
"What is wrong with that?" Lily pouted.  
"I don't know really, I just couldn't think of witty to say." They both laughed again.  
"So why the surname Pan?" Lily asked.  
"I don't know, it was just a nickname the Picaninny tribe gave to me and also I think it is because I can play the pan flute." He winked.  
"A pan flute?" She learned new things about him every second.  
"Yes I would show you but I haven't got it with me. Remind me to bring it for next time." He smiled and once again they both burst into hysterics.  
"Tiger-Lily! If you are on that bloody phone at this time I will take it off you!" Lily's mother's voice projected through the hall.  
"I think you better go." Lily sadly whispered.  
"You're right. I told the lost boys I'd be back soon, I can't ever leave them alone for to long. You don't want to know the trouble they have gotten into in the past while I wasn't there." Peter rambled.  
"So the lost boys are actually true then?"  
"Now that is a silly question." He smiled and stood up. Peter began to walk towards the window.  
"Wait. I got this: Slightly, Tootles, Nibs, Cubby and..." Lily tried her best to remember the names.  
"and The Twins." Peter finished. "Not bad though, I guess the films are quite accurate." Peter grinned before leaning out of the window.  
"You are all famous after all." She said. "You're really going then?" Lily couldn't help but feel sadness overwhelm her.  
"Well, I don't wanna be caught by your mother and I really got to get going. I'll be back soon and with my pan flute I promise." Peter's everlasting smile continued to beam.  
"Okay looking forward to it. I guess I'll see you around my bedroom sometime." Lily said.  
"That makes me sound creepy." Peter frowned. Lily laughed once more before waving goodbye and this time she watched Peter jump from house to house and gliding effortlessly through the night sky. Peter waved in the distance and continued to travel home.

As the cold breeze hit Peter's face as he flew his mind was on overdrive. He only ever introduced him self to Tiger-Lily because her name was the one Maiara prophesied over 100 years ago. He needed to get her to Never Land that was all he planned to do like he used to. Her name was Peter's and his brother's savior apparently. But he couldn't help it, Peter liked the girl from the first night they met and ever since she was all he thought about. Could he be slowly falling for her? He didn't know it had been so long since he liked or loved another. However, things were now complicated, as much as he wanted and needed her to come to Never Land, if she ever left she would never remember him and Peter didn't want that. He was getting closer to the Never Land portal and that is when he realized he will forever and always be battling his brother with or without the prophecy because he was not using her for either of their freedom...

* * *

**Another chapter done! :) Thanks for reading again. I haven't really got that much to say apart from next chapter is about James and will be introducing Mr Smee and crew ;) so I'm looking forward to writing it. Sorry for the wait!**


End file.
